wildsiogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Tips
Here are some tips for all to use. Master these, and you are an instant pro. Remember this is from the experience of Moms Spaghetti, so the same might not always apply to you. Also, thanks to the Wilds Training Camp community for ideas :D Basic Tips Shield bash Dashing into another player with the shield up can do 1 damage and break their shield. This is one of the few ways to counter a shield attack, and can be used to start a pin rolling technique. Disabling mines Using the axe's special move, mines can be activated or deactivated. You can take advantage of this by luring a player by throwing a bomb to them, using the axe special move to activate it, and roll them in into the bomb. Kicking projectiles Kicking at oncoming projectiles pushes them back in the direction of the enemy. This is especially useful with ranged attacks, because it forces them to either kick back or put up their shield, which slows them down and prevents them from shooting again. Throwing items By holding down the key that represents the item slot, you can throw items at players or shop where you can trade items. This is also often a symbol of a proposal for an alliance. Movement speed Your movement speed depends on the direction you are pointing. This means that if you are walking backwards, you go slower than normal. So if you are using bow, until the bow itself charges up, face forward, and aim and soot AFTER it charges up. Zoom trick By using cmd - or ctrl -, you can zoom out and increase your vision range. This is especially useful for ranged weapons. Chat Trick By pressing TAB twice, you can read the message history AND the messages of players that are muted, even the messages they send after being muted. Stunning Stunning is an essential part of wilds. Stunning players can be fatal to them. Simply with one stun a player can take away 4 damage (half of total) and if the player uses a special at the end, it can do an additional 2 damage maximum. If there is no special available, roll, because it is likely that the player will have their shield up at the end. If you are stunned, the best thing you can do is dash out of the way, before the enemy can do anything. Pin rolling Pin rolling is when a player repeatedly rolls or kicks a player down so the fall and cannot get up to do damage. This can be effective against even experienced player (all except TheLegion27, the man, the legend). This is can done by anticipating the pinned enemies's rolls, (countered by kicking), kicks, (countered with shield), and shields (countered by rolling). You can think of it as a rock paper scissors game. Throwing your weapon Don't do it. Even if it seems like certain death, it is never worth it to throw your weapon. Advanced Tips Adjusting dash Dashing while performing an attack can be used to adjust to get players. For example, if you mistimed your roll, can can dash the roll into the player instead. Same with kick. You can also dash behind players and stab them right in the back. Don't take it too far though, getting stunned can mean a lot of your health lost. Rolling into mines If you place a bomb, and roll into a nearby player in the right direction, the player can get knocked and stunned into the damage radius of the bomb. This is a guaranteed 6 damage. However, if the opponent manages to stun you, you will be pushed in, and therefore taking damage yourself. As they get blown away, they are also vulnerable to attacks, so if you can estimate in which direction the enemy will get blown away, you can kill them with some finishing blows. Multiple trades It seems common for people to trade items one by one, but really by holding both item numbers down at once, you can trade multiple items at the same time. This can com in handy when you need a quick potion while running away. Running away This may seem like a cowardly thing to do, but when you are going around with 300+ bones, running away can be really important, as anyone will learn. Here are some important tricks to learn. ALWAYS make sure you are pointing in the direct direction you want to travel at. Windows: Jumping through windows gives the runner an important edge. While you can jump through the window just fine, when they do, it leaves them vulnerable to all attacks except rolling. While they jump though, dash back and spam a couple hits, and if they don't die, keep running away. Make sure you don't get him yourself! Zooming: Zooming out the window gives you a larger field of view, and lets you make sure that there are no hostile enemies ahead. Sprint jumping: By quickly holding right click (sprinting) before and through every jump, you can run away faster than anyone except the ones that are also sprint jumping. Using items: Haste potions can be ver handy when running. If you have one, use them while you still have a chance, so remember to check your inventory before running. Same with bombs. While running away, using the bomb roll trick, and as they get blown away, deal the finishing blows. As a conclusion, pay attention to your items. Traps: Although this may be risky, (especially when an enemy is coming form the front) going over spikes, waiting for them to come to the other side, and kicking them into the spikes can work effectively. But make sure to know their moves. If they put their shield up, hitting their shield can also make the spikes underneath them activate. Using a rope or a special that knocks the player down can also work just as effectively. This also applies to sand pits or sand worms or any other thing that can kill them with one blow. Using ranged weapons (bow) Ranged weapons in the right hands can be a truly deadly weapon, even against more experienced players. Use these tips to master them. Be unpredictable: Don't immediately release arrows right after they finish charging. Time your arrows so that as your enemy's shield goes down, it hits them. If you are certain of hitting your mark, unleash your special together with the arrow. Try and kick arrows back. Remember that even after they kick your arrow, you still have control of it, and kicking their arrow back could be a faster shot than you releasing another arrow. It is also highly unlikely that they will anticipate you doing that. The time they roll is the best time to shoot them, it leaves them vulnerable. Don't face your enemy: This can slow you down. Instead, face in the direction you are moving. When your bow charges up, then aim, and shoot. Take advantage of the enemy's limited options: When an enemy is fighting you, likely the only thing they will be doing is kicking and putting their shield up. If they have a melee weapon, they will try and get close to you. Before They get close enough, attack. If they are kicking, dash into them with your shield to stun them, hit them twice, roll in, and put some distance in between you and the enemy. If they had their shield up, shield bash or roll into them. Instead of pin rolling them, try and get an arrow knocked in them instead. Countering ranged weapons Ranged weapons players can get pretty tricky sometimes, and the only way to counter it isn't just kicking. Check these tips out. Don't roll: Rolling leaves you completely vulnerable. If you want to dodge the oncoming projectiles, sprint jump side by side instead. It gives more flexibility and is way faster and more agile. However, there is also the option for you to kick WHILE rolling, which can be helpful against the rapid fire mage wand attack. There is a ver small window for you to be able to do this, however. Get close, and be quick: You want to make sure that they do not have enough time to get at you. Instead of using your shield or kicking back, dodge the bullets by sprint jumping or dashing. Time is more important to ranged attacks because it takes longer to get the same amount of damage that a melee weapon might deal. It is very important that you get to your enemy quickly. Once you get close, make a surprise move, one that is hard to counter. Dash in with your special. Kick back a bullet and attack. Or just dash behind them and spam while they try and recharge their weapon. This works well with players that are less experienced with the ranged weapon they hold, and their reaction time to spamming players is slow. As soon as they put their shield up, roll in and attempt to pin roll them. Remember that it takes time for them to deal any real damage, and keeping close and preventing them from even charging up their weapon is key to killing them. Be jerky, be unpredictable: Predictability makes you very vulnerable to ranged attacks. Dont repeat yourself, and try to learn how your enemy fights. Thinking like you are playing a Rock, Paper, Scissors game (predicting others and being unpredictable) (Things are going to get a little abstract here) Wilds is surprisingly like one of the most simple games out there: rock, paper, scissors. Each move in wilds has a counter, and each time you lose, you take damage. Think about it that way. If a player tends to choose rock over scissors, then you have to adjust and choose paper. If after they choose scissors they tend to choose rock, you will need to notice that to increase your chance of winning, even if its by a little bit. As your ranked score gets better and you get paired with better players, your games will become increasingly like a guessing game because people will be much less prone to errors like being stunned or taking a normal melee hit. Im sure you never though about analyzing patterns in a game of rock paper scissors, and maybe not about wilds either. To win these matches, you'll need to take your game one step further by trying to predict the way people fight, adjust, and most importantly be unpredictable yourself. When you would have kicked, rethink right before you right click and slash instead. When you would have rolled, dash into them instead. Keep on practicing this way of playing, and eventually you CAN become practically unbeatable. Combo moves A combo move is when you kill someone or do a lot of damage without taking damage yourself, AND countering every single one of your enemy's moves. There is only one combo move so far. * Spaghetti Combo: All combos that kill the player in under 5 hits. (4 or under) * Ghost Combo: If you have an enemy they likes to roll, get them stunned then hit hit kick. Note: Ghost did not create this combo, he just uses it a lot. Sword specials When both you and your opponent are using sword, and the enemy activates their special, activate your own and go right up to them. As soon as their invincibility wears off, your attack will guarantee to hit them, dealing 2 damage. Timing attacks (thanks to Darkvenet for this one) Simply click attacking is extremely underrated in advanced ranked matches, but takes a lot of skill to master, despite being the most basic move. Stall: You should never go full on on attacks, because a shield or kick could end it quite easily. You should know how to keep patience (not running) and inspecting the player's every move. One is that when they move quite close possibly with a dash makes you want to shield. This could work but also leave you defenseless for an attack afterwards. You should dash quickly after you shield or the other way around for a bit safer defense. You could also jump sprint. Charge Trick: This is very useful when someone's a cautious shield player. When they are at a considerable distance (1/4 the screen and yourself) and when you have stamina to spare, charge an attack. Wait till you unleash it, and the player will most likely shield. Before the attack is halfway done you then roll or break block. Roll Hit: A lot of people tend to roll, so you should always try to kick or go away. But you can also give out more damage if you attack the player who rolls. Whenever someone rolls at you, they cant move except towards the destination of the roll, unless they dash, which is highly unlikely. If you have time to move to the side, do it, then attack the roller. It will damage the roller more than a kick, but they cant fall down. Works well with spear or heavy damage weapons.